Judgement
Character Synopsis Type-28, codenamed "Judgment," (ジャッジメント) was a pair of mutations created by Goldman, and they serve as the first boss in The House of the Dead 2. The first of the two was the sentient imp-like creature Zeal, who flies around cackling maniacally and controlling the second of the pair, Kuarl, a 10-foot tall, headless, telepathically-controlled suit of plate armor carrying an axe. Zeal is actually seen at the very beginning of the level, where he flies down from a rooftop to taunt James Taylor and Gary Stewart, two AMS agents sent to stop Goldman. When they eventually return to the square, Zeal appears again to threaten them a second time. He then calls on Kuarl, who promptly uses his axe to smack two cars out of his path and steps in to do battle, with Zeal at his side. James and Gary could heavily damage Kuarl by shooting Zeal, and eventually, the metal beast fell. In a final struggle, Zeal charged at the agents himself, but was shot down and killed. However, before dying, he begged Goldman for a second chance. Later on, when James and Gary were on their way to Goldman's headquarters, Judgment appeared again with Zeal saying that they were given a second chance. James and Gary once again defeated them with James (or Gary) citing that "there is no such thing as a second chance." It is believed that Zeal was based on the Hangedman mutation and that Kuarl was based on the Chariot mutation. He also appeared as one of the Emperor's attacks. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 9-B | 7-B Verse: HOTD 2 Name: Zeal | Kuarl (Both are called Judgement Type 28 when together) Gender: Male | Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Undead Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (For Zeal only), Expert Ax User (For Kuarl only), Limited Telepathy (Both Zeal and Kuarl share a strong bond, from which Zeal gives Kuarl the commands) Destructive Ability: At least Wall Level (Undeads are way stronger than peak humans) | City Level (Kuarl casually destroyed a city before ambushing James and Gary. Also his footsteps and ax strikes can create earthquakes) Speed: Supersonic+ (Zeal is fast enough to dodge gunfire) | Unknown (Kuarl hasn't shown any speed feats) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Class 100 due to size Striking Ability: At least Wall Class | City Class Durability: At least Wall Level | City Level Stamina: Limitless (All Undeads have unlimited vitality) Range: Extended melee range (Physically larger than regular humans, thus attacks should reach farther than normal) Intelligence: Unlike any other undead, Zeal is an expert in fighting and an expert in battle tactics. He was shown to be brutal enough to his enemies and that he won't hesitate to cut them done, and would take any chance he gets to take down his enemies | None (Kuarl actions solely depends on Zeal's commands) Weaknesses: Zeal is much weaker than Kuarl, Both Zeal and Kuarl share a strong bond, which means that if Zeal was hit, Kuarl will take the same damage. If Kuarl dies, Zeal is left to fend with the enemy alone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The House Of The Dead Category:Games Category:Sega Category:Horror Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Telepaths Category:Weapons Master Category:Glass Cannons Category:Armor Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7